Portable, handheld electronic devices such as cellular phone device are in widespread usage. Typically such devices include a computer operating system, display, and input means to allow a user to interact with, and operate the device. It is now common for people to carry such devices with them, and manufacturers have sought to design the devices to be thin, and fit in the hand. Generally they are rectangular, and require being held in one or both hands while input is accomplished by use of the free hand, or thumbs of both hands. The profile of these devices, however, makes them somewhat awkward to hold, and it is not uncommon for people to drop their device, which can cause damage to the device.
To address the problem of holding a handheld device while using it, some manufacturers have designed cases that increase the profile and size of the device, and can even include features like rubberized exteriors to enhance a user's grip on the device. Although such cases can enhance the ability of a user to hold a device, it does not change the general profile of the device, which is a substantially rectangular object, only makes it a slightly larger, thicker rectangular object. Such cases offer no particular features other than making the device effectively larger.
Those skilled in the field of the present disclosure will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein. The details of well-known elements, structure, or processes that would be necessary to practice the embodiments, and that would be well known to those of skill in the art, are not necessarily shown and should be assumed to be present unless otherwise indicated.